Dragon's Reins
by Penman Specialist
Summary: The world has changed since Rand's Breaking. Motors begin to drive expirimental carriage, Academys thrive. Meanwhile the land of Shara poses the answers....and the danger....to a modern threat to match the Fourth Age. Maya Sedai must now combat this threa


_AN: I do not own Wheel of Time series or the universe, only the charcters I have created within the world created by Robert Jordan...etc. Please kEep in mind this is not our world, merely a more modern version of Randland. This is AFTER the Dragon Reborn's death, many years after (think 1000, perhaps more or less) Enjoy!_

**Dragon's Reins  
Chapter One: Tower White, Tower Light**

Shaymaya Sedai, or as she was more commonly called by the Purple Ajah, Maya, hustled through the streets of Tar Valon. Purples were very energetic and one DID have to keep inm mind some Kin must have been watching them. Likely from their own Ajah, before they retired.

The Purple Ajah was a relatively new addition to the Ajahs, one that came primarily out of the kindly Blues and negociative Greys to replace the Reds. They were dedicated to inter-Ajah negociations, new ideas, and being the more 'human' representatives of the Aes Sedai. They were origionally intended to bond Asha'mabn as part of the uneasy truce between M'Hael Logain Ablar and Amyrlin Egwene Al'Vere and grew into more. They were mostly foreigners, Seancharian refugees and the like, in the begginning as well. Maya herself was Senacharian.

Altara, Arad Doman, Tarabon and Amadacia were taken over by the Seanchan, long ago in the age of the Dragon Reborn. Matrim Cauthorn and Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag eventually called the land they ruled Seanchar and delegated Seanchan rule back to Tuon's immediate succesor, her next oldest sister Kathia. Mixing Eastern acceptance of some channeling and Western tradition (among many Seanchan who stayed), they merely sent ANY channeler immediately to the corresponding tower and exiled them if they were not accepted.

Maya was one of those, and now she rushed to meet the Amyrlin Courtney, an Andoran from the White who was very sensible for one of her old Ajah. She was to be the moderator between talks with M'Hael Gabriel, likely due to her long-lost Warder Meon's status as Tsorovan'm'hael (one of the two, her other, Kevin, was an ordinary man for her protection).

The millitary Asha'man immediately, once secured after the death of Rand al'Thor, began, ten or so M'Hael's after the fabled Logain Ablar (who created the greatest linked circle of all time with Nynaeve al'Meara to slow and decrease Rand's acts of the 2nd Breaking) as being 'men of the People'. A while later, the foreigners and ex-Reds who formed the Purple Ajah found a second task: to make the White Tower's distance from the common human less.

The Asha'man still ordered themselves under Asha'man, Dedicated, and Soldier. Soldiers are under the command of the Baijan'm'hael, Dedicated the Tsorovan'm'hael, and Asha'man answerable to their sections leader, the Ca'va, or Watchman, of their Section. Ca'va, Tsorovan'm'hael, & Baijan'm'hael are answerable to the M'Hael. The Sections are seen as a modernized version of the Ajahs, though they are less exclusive (except Intel) and their pins signify Section, rather then color.

Intelligence wears, in addition to the Dragon, a silver eye atop a tower akin to the black-and-gold White Tower copy that is now the Black Tower, and they have been compared to the olden Inquistors and the Brown Ajah alike. Watchmen wear a striding gelding, and are the kind personable match to the Purples. Their leader is thus oddly: Co'var'cova, or Watcher of the Watchman. Dragons wear a second dragon, fahioned in ruby-red and emerald green, and are dedicated to causes, men's rights, and world unity.

The Archers wear the grey arrow, and focus on 'encomposing areas not covered by the other Asha'man' but especially on Healing and the One Power as a weapon. Finally the Raezindelal, the Freelancers, Asha'man, are known for undertaking quests or assuming roles in actual nations such as bodyguard, general, scientist, advisor and the like. They wear the old symbol of the gleeman, the shifting orbs of the tri-colored balls, as their sigil.

Arriving with her simple riding dress ruffled, though not unkempt, the Keeper, a nearly-retired Blue named Laurelin who was a novice at the time of the Black Tower's construction and relocation, looked down at Maya but nonetheless nodded at her. "The telegram was sent to Caemlyn a while ago, long enough for you to get here by carriage in a week. And Kevin arrived on single horse in that time, and not you. Even the M'Hael was fashionably late."

"My apologies, Keeper. He HAD rode hard, and I found...complications on a new war machination at the Academy. Might I add, Keeper, that the Black Tower in is closer to Tar Valon nowadays then Caemlyn as it used to be?" The Keeper, however, was not only a secratary but the closest thing to the Co'va or Intelligence, heading the now united eyes-and-ears of the White Tower.

They were still very formal, but Aes Sedai these days foucused on efficiency, humility, and teamwork more then the olden days of rigidity, formality, and self-empowerment. Though defferance was still given to those above you in the Power, you were not neccesarily obliged to obey if a good reason was given. The Greys and Browns had clashed several times throughout this transition of reasoning as opposed to custom.

She found, seated at the left table, the Sitters. More of a legislative to the Amyrlin's executive, the Ajah heads themselves a judiciary body, who sat on the right. The Amyrlin herself was seated nearby to the now-sitting down figures of Laurelin, her Warder, Laurelin's Warder and Kevin. She herself took her spot between Laurelin's Warder and Kevin. On the other side of the center table which conected the other to in a U, seemed a weak representation of the Asha'man. M'Hael Gabriel, Co'var'cova Colin, and Tsorovan'm'hael, her other Warder, Meon.

"The Amyrlin welcomes the M'Hael to the Grand Dining Hall during the Festival of Lights." Courtney seemed bored by the formality. Only the Browns dared show the slightest hint of anger at the disdain. Formality was a thing now only used among someone much lower or much higher, otherwise a declaration on documents only.

"The M'Hael is pleased and hopes the Amyrlin can soon witness hospitality in kind, of which the Asha'man sport our friends the Ogier-wrought Emporium of Thellion." Though said in all formality about the theatre, sports fielding, ballroom and dining hall-containing Ogier work, (the one weakness, said many, of Gabriel) the man got very soon, for his rate, to a point.

"But now to the point: Sarah sa'Maera al'Mandragon, Queen of Malkier and Sovereign of the Northlands has laid claim to Andoran interferance in Saldean unrest. We have invited Maya Sedai here because in her visit to the Caemlyn Academy there was war machination of design by the General Caroc Goldeneyes under the influence of King of Seanchar, Tam al'Thor Cauthon II. This weapon is beleived to be distrubuted to Saldean terrorists. It is a pollitical minefield that must be adressed by all."

The Blightborder had formed a formal Union, with the same currency and Army, rotating it's Sovereign between the monarchs Arafael, Saldea, and the the re-forged by Lan and Nynaeve Malkier every 50 years. The Northlands were a major power rivaling Seanchar and Andor with it's Queen Sarina Trakand. Oh, Tear and Illian made their fair share, but bloodlines stemming from the famous of the Third Age were defended as fiercely as the famed Hawkwing in this Fourth Age, and without any royal claim. Cairhien had seceded after the rule of Queen Elyane and even later, to make a new game instead the game of the now dwindling (in terms of power, royalty was still Governors and Senators by blood) Houses, developed a multi-party democracy, but it was very fledgling at the moment.

Saldea, however, was likely to be pulling the wool over the M'Hael's eyes. The Asha'man's main claim to statu in their younger years after Rand and Mazrim, was not only their leader Logain but also their alliance with the Ogier (the warlike of Seanchar and the peaceable of the Steddings) and the Saldeans, an alliance forever true, even until the Northland Union came about. As for the Aiel, they were still seen little in the Waste, which expanded as the Blight faded. But even littler lately, a main concern to the Amyrlin, who had heavyties to the Wise Ones, as did most Dreamwalkers (who usually were White).

The Sea Folk were still thriving, their land-men leading the innovative Academy era and their ships still monopolizing the sea. The Tinkers became more a religion or culture than a nation, and filled in the void of the death of entertainers guild from Tai'mon Gaidon and the Seanchan invasion.

And among this, somewhere, a being whispered "Let the Dragon Ride Again on the winds of time." His steed flew, one more majestic then even the Seanchan's.

It was a dragon.


End file.
